1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to firearms and, more specifically, to a tactical chassis system providing a weapon accessory mount interface, including a mounting rail interface system for use with a firearm.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The modern firearm has evolved to utilize a great deal of accessories in response to user demand to address an abundance of unique situations. Modular rifle systems address this demand by allowing manufacturers to produce standard components of a rifle and allows dealers and end users to customize the rifle system. The major components of a modular rifle system are a stock, a chassis, a barrel, and an action. The chassis is the central component of the modular rifle system and may be integrally formed with the stock. The barrel and action each mount to the chassis.
Modular rifle systems can include a rail interface system that is secured to the chassis. The rail interface system allows components that require precision, such as optics, to be secured to the chassis. Additionally or alternatively, components that provide stability to the modular rifle system can be secured to the chassis by the rail interface system. Accordingly, there is a need for rail interface systems that provide increased precision and/or stability to the modular rifle system.
An important consideration when using a modular rifle system is that certain jurisdictions in the United States restrict the manufacturing, sale, or use of firearms with certain defining features or combinations thereof. Specific jurisdictions limit configurations of one or more components of firearms. One component that is restricted in some jurisdictions is a pistol grip on long guns including rifles and shotguns.
Generally, a pistol grip is connected to the action and/or chassis of the firearm adjacent a trigger guard and orients an end user's grip with respect to the trigger of the firearm for increased stability and maneuverability. A pistol grip can allow for a pistol style grasp in which the web of the trigger hand (between the thumb and index finger) can be placed below the top exposed portion of the trigger while firing. In particular jurisdictions, a pistol grip is a grip that protrudes conspicuously beneath the action of the firearm.
There is a need for grips that provide stability and maneuverability and that are not restricted in most jurisdictions. In particular, there is a need for grips that do not protrude conspicuously beneath the action of the firearm.